This invention relates to apparatus for the prevention of sailboat rigging slapping and more particular to an apparatus that prevents the slapping of a halyard against a mast.
The annoying sound of halyards slapping against a mast has plagued sailors since time immemorial. Numerous attempts at a solution have been jury-rigged in an effort to, for example, allow a full night's sleep aboard. Sailors have been known to insert any number of items between the mast and the halyard to hold the halyard away from the mast, but of course, such a solution is only temporary inasmuch as any such insert must be removed to allow free use of the halyards to set and lower the sails.
Similarly, halyards have been tied tightly away from the mast by, for example, a line stretched to a shroud, but again this is not a permanent solution because this arrangement too interferes with the required longitudinal movement of the halyards.